EVE
by Putri Luna
Summary: "Kau tidak ingin menangis?" tanyanya. "Kau pasti sedih bukan?""Kau ingin aku menangis?" tanyaku balik dengan wajah datar."Tidak. Aku ingin makan ramen sekarang," jawab Naruto. bagaimanakah cerita Sakura yang melalui malam natal bersama Naruto?mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Tapi ficnya punya Luna)**

**Warning: AU, OOC dan sebagainya… mohon pendapatnya aja deh…**

**Ini fic ke sembilan Luna. Dan pairnya NaruSaku! Setelah SasuSaku ama SaiSaku, Luna jadi pengen buat NaruSaku.**

**Mudah-mudahan ini fic gak abal-abal banget. Hehehehe…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Sakura's POV

"Ini untukmu, Sakura," kata Hinata sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang pinggirannya berwarna ungu cerah. Oh, ini sebuah undangan. Aku membaca namaku, tulisannya bagus sekali. Ini pasti tulisan Hinata.

Tambah satu hal lagi yang membuatku iri padanya.

"Ini undangan apa?" tanyaku langsung.

"Oh, itu… aku mengadakan pesta natal di rumahku. Kau bisa datang kan? Aku mengundang semua teman sekelas," jawabnya tersenyum. Terkadang aku merasa berdosa karena telah berpikir buruk tentangnya, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman milik Hinata itu. Hatiku terasa canggung. Antara senang atau mungkin… iri..

Tuh kan, aku merasa iri lagi.

"Oke, aku pasti datang!" jawabku mantap.

Lalu Hinata pergi menghampiri teman yang lain untuk memberikan undangan pestanya. Yah, Hinata kan seorang nona kaya yang baik hati. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah nada sarkasme di dalam hatiku saat memikirkannya.

Kau tahu mengapa aku iri padanya? Bukan hanya karena dia lebih dari segalanya dariku. Tapi lebih kepada seseorang.

Aku melihat Hinata sedang memberikan sebuah undangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas padanya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata.

Ya… Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Sementara aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke selama hampir dua tahun lamanya. Aku hanya tersenyum miris memikirkannya.

Betapa aku iri pada Hinata. Aku tidak membencinya, tapi… aku hanya merasa iri atau mungkin cemburu padanya.

Aku termenung, mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan cara memandangi langit biru melalui jendela kelas. Aku menghela nafas. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Tapi tetap saja terasa sesak.

Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku? Menoleh padaku saja tidak pernah.

Hufh… rasanya mengesalkan. Aku tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Jidaaaattt!" seru seseorang. Dan aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanyaku tanpa memalingkan muka.

Ino menarik bahuku agar aku memandangnya, "Kau datang, kan, nanti malam?" tanya Ino. "Kita pergi sama-sama ya?"

"Iya, aku datang, kok. Terserah kau saja."

"Kau ini! Semangat sedikit, kenapa sih? Kau jadi mirip dengan Shikamaru. Ah, iya! Aku harus memastikan Shikamaru juga ikut! Dia pasti malas pergi ke acara seperti ini, karena itu aku harus memaksanya untuk ikut!" kata Ino seraya pergi mencari Shikamaru.

"Cepat datang, cepat juga perginya," gumamku lirih.

Shikamaru adalah kekasih Ino. Hubungan mereka baru berjalan sekitar dua bulanan. Dan hubungan mereka jauh dari kata romantis. Aku juga tidak bisa memikirkan tentang Shikamaru dan sebuah keromantisan menjadi satu. Rasanya aneh.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Ino terkadang akan mengomel tentang Shikamaru. Tapi toh pada akhirnya, dia akan berkata Shikamaru yang romantis, bukanlah Shikamaru yang biasanya.

Setiap hubungan pasti ada kerikilnya. Setidaknya Ino sudah memiliki sebuah 'hubungan', dibandingkan denganku…

Aku melirik Sasuke dan entah kenapa, aku malah menghela nafas panjang.

"Kata orang, kebahagiaan akan berkurang jika kau menghela nafas seperti itu."

Aku menoleh, "Justru karena tidak ada kebahagiaan, makanya aku menghela nafas seperti ini."

"Sebentar lagi Natal dan juga Tahun Baru. Orang-orang seharusnya sedang berbahagia sekarang. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu sedih, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Entahlah. Kau akan datang ke pesta nanti, Naruto?" tanyaku ke pria jabrik bermata safir di depanku ini.

"Tentu saja, aku datang! Ini 'kan pesta!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang merupakan cirri khasnya. "Kau juga datang kan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Iya, aku datang," kataku lesu. Siapa yang tidak lesu jika pria pujaanmu menyukai perempuan lain?

"Kenapa kau lesu seperti itu sih? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di depan mejaku. Kini, mata kami saling berpandangan.

Naruto teman yang baik. Teman…

Entah kenapa otak kecilku mencibirku saat aku mengatakan kata 'teman' itu. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan itu. Semua perhatiannya, senyumannya, kecemasannya, sikapnya, dan entahlah… aku tahu…

Tapi, untuk sekarang, aku mencoba mengenyahkannya dulu. Menutupnya rapat. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu pusing memikirkan semuanya sekaligus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku memalingkan mukaku. Aku tidak ingin menatap Naruto. Karena yang kutahu, dia sangat mengenalku. Dan mungkin dia lebih mengenal _diriku_ dibandingkan aku sendiri. Terkadang itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?

"Sakura-_chan_," katanya. Aku bisa merasakan nada cemas terselip di dalamnya. Aku tetap bergeming. Aku tidak akan memalingkan mukaku. Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin memandang mata safir itu. Aku takut pertahananku akan runtuh seketika dan aku akan menangis di hadapannya hanya karena masalah cinta.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilnya lagi, tapi aku tetap diam. Aku mendengar dia menghela nafas. Aku ingin berkata tentang perkataannya yang menyangkut kebahagiaan dan semacamnya, tapi kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa ini karena…" perkataannya berhenti sejenak. Tapi aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, "Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto. Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku dengan nada datar.

Tapi kami berdua tahu, aku yang _tidak ada apa-apa, _ justru terlihat menjadi _apa-apa_.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sore menyambutku dalam diam, hawa dingin bertambah dua kali lipat. Tapi setidaknya salju sudah tidak turun lagi.

Kini aku sedang bersiap-siap. Aku memakai terusan putih berenda di ujungnya dengan bawahan jeans. Aku mematut diriku di cermin.

Aku sedang tidak bergairah, karena itu aku berpakaian sekenanya. Hatiku terasa seperti langit yang mendung, penuh dengan kebimbangan, apakah hujan ataukah cerah yang akan menanti setelah awan mendung?

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berbunyi. Aku melihat layarnya.

"Halo, Ino?"

"Sakura?" jawab Ino di seberang, "maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi bersama."

"Kau akan pergi ke sana dengan Shikamaru?" tanyaku.

"Ya, eh, tidak," jawabnya.

"Yang mana yang benar?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Ya, aku akan pergi dengan Shikamaru dan tidak, aku tidak pergi ke pesta Hinata. Kami berdua, ehm… punya rencana sendiri, kau tahu," jawabnya. Aku yakin Ino sedang tersipu malu. Shikamaru kan jarang mengajaknya keluar.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Selamat bersenang-senang," kataku dengan nada tulus.

"Makasi, Sakura! Kau juga, ya!" jawabnya sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Aku termangu sebentar lalu memasukkan _handphone_-ku ke dalam tas. Aku membuka pintu dan terdiam lagi, "Juga?" ulangku dengan senyum sedih.

"Aku rasa ini akan jadi Malam Natal yang buruk," gumamku lirih.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berjalan dalam diam, menikmati heningnya senja di sekitarku. Memikirkan banyak hal yang berjejal di otakku.

Aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menyukai Hinata.

Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di otakku, yang terkadang aku hiraukan saat pikiran itu menghampiriku.

Yaitu bahwa Naruto –pria penuh senyuman- itu menyukaiku. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku. Semua orang tahu, bahkan Hinata yang menyukai Naruto pun tahu.

Aku tersenyum miris, "Sungguh sebuah ironi."

Mengapa cinta begitu sulit? Bukankah itu berarti kami berempat sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan? Sama-sama menderita?

Hufh… memikirkan hal ini semakin membuatku pusing saja.

Sebenarnya sebelum aku pergi, Naruto mengajakku berangkat bersama-sama, tapi aku menolak dengan alasan aku akan pergi dengan Ino saja.

Aku tahu kalau aku telah membohonginya.

Tapi… aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Saat aku sedang rapuh dan sedih. Aku tidak ingin dia mencemaskanku, hal itu hanya membuatku tidak enak hati. Membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku takut memberinya harapan sementara aku tahu harapan itu hanyalah angan-angan yang sulit terjangkau. Untuk saat ini, itulah artinya bagiku.

Maaf ya, Naruto. Tapi perasaan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan, dan aku tidak ingin kau juga merasakannya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau lama sekali!" kata Naruto -orang pertama yang menyambutku di pesta ini.

"Maaf," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"A-ano… Sakura, ma-masuklah," kata Hinata di belakang Naruto. Gadis ini selalu gelagapan jika berada di dekat Naruto.

"Iya!" kataku tersenyum sambil berharap dalam hati, semoga senyumanku tidak terlalu buruk, mengingat suasana hatiku yang sedang jauh dari kata baik.

Naruto tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku tahu saat ini dia sedang cemas akan keadaanku.

Dasar, apakah kau harus bersikap seperti itu terus, Naruto? Batinku sendu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Pesta berlangsung meriah dan penuh dengan kegembiraan. Makanan, minuman, celotehan senang semua orang tersedia di pesta ini.

Aku merasa waktu berjalan cepat sementara aku tetap diam. Begitulah rasanya. Aku hanya sesekali mengobrol dengan teman-teman atau Naruto.

Kini aku sedang duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan yang mengarah ke beranda dengan sebuah gelas yang masih penuh karena dari tadi tidak kugubris. Aku bisa merasakan angin dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Aku melamun sambil menatap keluar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuharapkan. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini mungkin aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa.

Tadi Naruto berkali-kali mengajakku mengobrol dan aku pun menolaknya secara halus, menyuruhnya untuk berbincang dengan Hinata saja. Gadis itu tertawa dengan gugup saat Naruto mengajaknya mengobrol. Mereka pasangan serasi.

Dan terkadang, Sasuke akan datang, mengajaknya mengobrol juga. Mereka –Sasuke dan Hinata- juga adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Benar-benar seorang tuan putri…

Aku melirik Sasuke. Perasaanku terasa kosong saat melihatnya. Apakah karena aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berharap? Apa perasaanku juga bisa merasa lelah?

Aku lelah. Aku ingin menghilang saja. Jauh dari sini, jauh dari keramaian yang menyesakkan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Terima kasih ya, telah datang!" kata Hinata kepada tamu yang telah pergi. Aku bisa mendengarnya dari toilet.

Aku menghadap cermin. Wajahku terlihat kuyu. Benar-benar deh, ada apa sih, denganku? Energiku terasa lenyap, mungkin ini yang disebut dengan mayat hidup.

"Hinata…" Itu suara Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" Kali ini suara Hinata.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Mereka tengah berdua sekarang. Semuanya sudah pulang termasuk Naruto. Apa… apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke?

Saat aku melangkah keluar, mataku terbelalak lebar menyaksikan pemandangan di depanku. Sasuke sedang memeluk Hinata!

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

Cukup. Aku tidak ingin melihat atau mendengar kelanjutannya. Aku sudah tahu!

Dengan langkah pelan, aku keluar dari rumah itu. Aku ragu jika mereka berdua menyadari kehadiranku, mengingat mereka sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Aku pergi dari rumah itu dengan perasaan hancur. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak menangis. Aku juga tidak marah ataupun merasa lega. Aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Apa mungkin karena aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat?

Hatiku terasa remuk, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan karena itulah, aku hanya bisa berjalan diam dengan kepala menunduk tanpa air mata, amarah, ataupun helaan nafas…

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Paman! Aku tambah lagi!"

Suara itu terdengar familiar olehku. Aku mendongak dan agak merasa terkejut. Ini bukan jalan ke rumahku. Di depanku terdapat warung mie ramen dan yang sedang duduk di sana pasti Naruto.

Mulutku terbuka, ingin memanggil namanya, tapi lantas kuurungkan. Mengapa aku harus memanggilnya?

Aku menggeleng dan berbalik pulang sampai sebuah suara memanggil namaku.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku tetap berjalan, tidak memedulikan panggilan itu sampai aku merasa sebuah tarikan di tangan kananku, "Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

Aku terdiam, "Aku… aku mau pulang."

"Sasuke mana? Kau tidak bersama dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

Aku memalingkan muka, tanganku masih dipegangnya, "Untuk apa aku bersama Sasuke? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka sekarang."

"Mereka?"

"Sasuke dan Hinata. Siapa lagi, memangnya?" jawabku sambil menarik tanganku. "Aku mau pulang. Daaah… Naruto."

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggilnya saat aku berbalik pulang.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Suara langkah mengikutiku di belakang.

"Menurutmu, apa Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke? Mungkin juga ya? Mereka kan pasangan yang serasi," kataku meracau.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto membalik tubuhku hingga kami saling berhadapan. "Cukup."

Aku memandangnya dalam diam.

"Kau tidak ingin menangis?" tanyanya. "Kau pasti sedih bukan?"

"Kau ingin aku menangis?" tanyaku balik dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak. Aku ingin makan ramen sekarang," jawabnya. Dia menarik tanganku pergi ke arah warung mie ramen, "Ayo, aku traktir!"

Aku hanya diam saat dia menarik tanganku. Sudah berapa lama wajahku terasa datar seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama aku merasa hatiku begitu kosong?

Aku duduk di samping Naruto menunggu pesanan kami berdua dalam diam, tentunya. Kami tidak berbicara. Pikiranku terlalu kosong untuk berbicara dan Naruto, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mengajakku berbincang.

"Baiklah, ini mie ramennya duaa!" kata Kak Ayame.

Aku memegang mangkuk mie ramen. Rasanya hangat. Lalu aku mengaduk isi ramen tanpa berniat memakannya.

Aku mendengar bunyi _slurp_ dari arah sampingku. Pasti Naruto sedang memakan mie ramennya. Dia memang suka makan mie ramen.

Tapi detik berikutnya, aku tidak mendengar bunyinya lagi.

"Aku mencemaskanmu," kata Naruto.

Deg.

Jantungku terasa berdetak kembali saat mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Sakura-_chan_…" katanya lagi.

Mataku terasa pedih seketika. Semuanya terlihat buram. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha menahan isakan tangisku.

Lalu, tanpa bisa kucegah. Tetesan air mataku mengalir satu demi satu.

"Bodoh!" kataku di sela isakanku, "memangnya yang minta kau untuk mencemaskanku, siapa?"

Naruto menarik bahuku agar bersandar padanya. Isakanku semakin keras, tenggelam dalam dadanya. Aku tidak tahu aku menangis untuk apa. Bahkan bayangan Sasuke pun tak muncul sedikit pun dalam pikiranku. Aku hanya menangis. Itu saja.

Naruto hanya diam sambil sesekali membelai punggung pelan dan juga mengelus kepalaku. Mungkin dia berusaha menenangkanku, tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Naruto! Lepaskan aku!" seruku karena Naruto sedang menggendongku di bahu kanannya. "Kau ini apa-apaan, sih! Turunkan aku!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura-_chan_!" kata Naruto.

Karena itu aku diam sampai akhirnya Naruto menurunkanku di suatu tempat.

"Tempat ini bagus, kan?" katanya.

Aku memandangi sekiling. Ini taman kota, tapi ini bukan taman kota yang biasanya. Taman ini penuh dengan suasana natal. Di taman ini memang banyak terdapat pohon cemara dan kali ini, pohon-pohon tersebut dihias dengan lampu berwarna warni. Tiap pohon dihubungkan dengan seutas tali yang digantungi dengan lentera kecil berwarna merah dan hijau.

Dan saat aku menoleh ke kiri, terdapat patung kecil Sinterklas dan rusanya juga para kurcaci.

Taman ini sudah dihias ala Natal!

"Hebat, kan? Ayo, masuk! Masih banyak hal hebat lainnya di dalam!" kata Naruto sembari menggandeng tanganku.

Pengunjung di sini lumayan banyak, tapi tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena masih banyak tempat lainnya yang bisa dituju selain sebuah taman kota, ditambah dengan udara yang dingin membuat orang enggan pergi keluar.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

"Danau?" tanyaku.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tepatnya tempat main ski!"

"Main ski? Malam-malam begini?" tanyaku.

"Daripada menangis terus kan? Ayolah, ini kan malam Natal!" kata Naruto lagi-lagi menarik tanganku.

Sial! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu sih? Aku kan jadi malu! Tapi, setidaknya perasaanku sudah lebih enakan saat ini. Apa karena aku menangis tadi, ya?

Duuh… rasanya benar-benar memalukan menangis di depan Naruto, tadi. Semoga aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi suatu saat nanti.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Na-Narutooo… aku tidak bisa~" kataku saat keseimbangan terasa goyah. Permukaan danau ini terasa licin sekali, seolah-olah aku bisa terpeleset kapan saja.

Naruto lalu memegang kedua tanganku dan menuntunku. Meskipun seperti itu, keseimbanganku tetap saja goyah, lalu kaki kananku terpeleset dan-

"Kyaa!" teriakku saat badanku jatuh dan menubruk Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkapku. Dan untunglah keseimbangan Naruto tidak ikut goyah sehingga kami tidak jatuh bersama.

Aku mendongak ke arah Naruto, pipinya terlihat merona merah. Manis sekali. Dan… aku juga bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya yang cepat. Dia…

"Na-Naruto.. maaf…" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Tid-tidak apa-apa, kok, Sakura-_chan_!" ujarnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama aku dan Naruto mengalami situasi yang canggung seperti ini. Aduuuh… rasanya menegangkan dan juga… mungkin… malu.

Hehe… ini juga pertama kalinya aku merasa malu padanya. Pada Naruto. Aneh sekali.

Aku tertawa kecil membuat Naruto bingung, "Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku."

Naruto ikut tersenyum, "Syukurlah, Sakura-_chan_… kau sudah ceria lagi."

Aku juga ikut tersenyum seraya berjalan perlahan lalu aku berbalik ke arah Naruto, "Memangnya kapan aku pernah bersedih?"

"Tidak pernah sih!" katanya sambil terkekeh geli.

Dasar!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kami meluncur berdampingan dengan amat sangat pelan. Tapi ini sangat mengasyikkan, jika kau tanya pendapatku. Sesekali Naruto akan melakukan hal konyol yang membuatku tersenyum lebar atau tertawa.

Kami akan tertawa bersama.

Seperti saat ini.

Aku sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon kecil sementara Naruto asyik berseluncur ke sana ke mari, sampai dia menginjak…

"Naruto, awas!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

"Hah?" Naruto berbalik menghadapku hingga dia tidak menyadari adanya benda di bawahnya.

"Kulit pisang! Awas!"

Naruto lantas menginjaknya dengan kaki kirinya. Dia terpeleset dan serta merta meluncur ke depan tanpa kendali.

"Wuaaaa!" teriak Naruto saat meluncur lepas. Badannya langsung terjatuh ke tumpukan salju. Kepalanya tertimbun salju, sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas.

"Naruto! kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kataku seraya berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Tapi aku malah meluncur bebas seperti Naruto dan langsung menabraknya telak saat dia baru saja mengambil posisi berdiri.

'Bruk!'

Tubuh kami berdua saling bertabrakan hingga jatuh. Tubuhku menimpa tubuh Naruto. Keadaan canggung kembali terjadi. Serta merta aku langsung bangun dan sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Ma-maaf ya, Naruto. Aku inginnya membantumu, tapi malah begini…" kataku dengan pipi yang merona. Pasti karena udara yang dingin. Pasti karena itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, Sakura-_chan_.."

Kami terdiam dalam situasi canggung.

Adduuhh… aku harus bicara apa?

Aku melirik malu-malu ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya dia sedang ada pikiran. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto berbalik dan langsung gelagapan, "Eh? Tid-tidak ada apa-apa, kok!"

Aku berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya tajam, "Ayolah, Naruto, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aku yakin kepalanya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Hanya ingin tahu."

"Hanya apa?" kataku tidak sabaran.

"Kau… masih menyukai Sasuke?" tanya takut-takut.

Ugh! Pertanyaan ranjau! Padahal aku baru saja merasa senang, kenapa dia malah menanyakan hal itu sih?

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, aku sedang dalam tahap untuk melupakannya," jawabku tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum. Saat ini aku baru menyadari jika betapa mudahnya tersenyum di hadapan Naruto.

Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Atas semua perhatian dan dukungannya yang selalu kuabaikan. Padahal, saat ini, saat aku sedang sedih dan terpuruk, hanya dia yang berada di sampingku.

"Naruto…" panggilku.

Dia menoleh, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Aku suka senyumnya itu. Sangat suka.

"Ya?"

"Ano-"

'Duaarr!'

Suara ledakan keras menggema di udara, aku sontak memekik kaget dan memegang tangan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_, itu hanya kembang api," kata Naruto sembari menepuk tanganku.

"Kembang api?"

Aku mendongak ke atas langit. Dan benar saja, itu kembang api. Satu persatu suara berdebum keras susul-menyusul dan membuat ledakan warna-warni di langit hitam ini. Bentuknya indah sekali. Walaupun suaranya sangat keras dan terkadang mengagetkan, tapi pemandangan yang tercipta di langit terbiaskan dengan begitu semarak.

Warna merah, hijau dan juga kuning menyebar di langit membentuk pola bunga.

Kembang api.

Percikan bunga api di udara.

Selama beberapa saat kami diam tanpa berbicara, mencoba menyaksikan pemandangan langit dalam keheningan.

"Indah sekali," kataku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak mampu diam saja melihat pemandangan ini.

"Ya…" kata Naruto setuju.

"Naruto…" panggilku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit di atas.

"Ya?"

Aku berbalik dan menatap Naruto, mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin, "Terima kasih…"

"Untuk?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Semuanya, mungkin?" jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Naruto diam menanggapinya.

"Malam ini menyenangkan sekali…" kataku.

"Ya. Eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Selamat Natal, Sakura-_chan_!" kata Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Ini sudah pukul dua belas lewat! Ini hari Natal!"

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Memang benar, kata Naruto. "Ya, selamat Natal, Naruto!"

Aku meregangkan badanku, "Tidak terasa sudah selarut ini, ya?"

"Kyaa!" Aku menjerit saat ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tengkuk leherku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak hanya-"

Ucapanku terputus saat mataku menatap bola kecil putih yang turun dari langit. Aku membuka tanganku dan menengadahkannya. "Ini Salju…"

"Aku kira tidak akan turun salju hari ini," ujar Naruto.

"_White Christmas_, eh? Ini indah sekali…" gumamku lirih.

"Yah, banyak hal indah saat Natal, jika kau beruntung untuk menemukannya." Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Hei, kita cari makanan yang hangat yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Asalkan bukan ramen, aku mau."

"Baiklah! Terserah kau saja, Sakura-_chan_!" katanya tersenyum lebar.

Kami berjalan pelan, berusaha tidak tergelincir atau terpeleset.

"Kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi ya?"

Mata Naruto sontak membulat, "Pergi lagi? Berdua?"

"Tentu saja! Kau mau mengajak Sasuke juga?" kataku kesal karena sikap bodoh Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Maaf… Tapi, apa itu bisa disebut sebagai ajakan kencan?" tanya tanpa menyembunyikan nada penuh harapnya itu.

Aku berpura-pura berpikir, "Hmm… bagaimana ya?" Aku tersenyum, "Boleh. Itu memang ajakan kencan."

"Horeeee! Aku berhasiiill! Akhirnya aku berkencan dengan Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto keras sambil melompat.

"Naruto! Jangan melompat seperti itu!"

Lalu Naruto mendarat dengan kaki kanannya, tapi sepertinya dia lupa jika permukaan danau es ini sangatlah licin. Maka dari itu, dia langsung terjerembab dan terjatuh dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Aku berjongkok di dekatnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau itu bodoh sekali sih!"

"Hehe… maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Habis aku senang sekali sih!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya, "Ayo! Bukannya kita mau pergi ke tempat selanjutnya?"

Naruto menerima uluran tanganku. "Ayo! Ehm… Sakura-_chan_, boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak keberatan," jawabku ringan.

Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan kananku. Menggenggamnya begitu erat seolah-olah dia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Sebegitu mudahnyakah ini kulalui? Aku baru saja patah hati dan sekarang, aku malah sedang tertawa riang dengan Naruto. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

Jika saja, aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Apa aku akan menangis semalaman di rumah? Menghabiskan liburan dengan perasaan hampa dan tanpa adanya semangat?

Naruto… Naruto…

Pria murah senyum yang bodoh. Tapi mungkin akulah yang lebih bodoh.

Aku akan melupakan Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha tetap tegar dan semangat. Aku akan tetap makan dan juga beraktivitas seperti biasa agar tidak ada orang yang perlu mencemaskanku.

Terutama Naruto. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas.

Aku akan melangkah maju.

Yang jelas, aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja, asalkan ada Naruto di sisiku. Aku akan bertahan.

Demi sebuah nama yang menjadikannya sebuah alasan.

Naruto.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

Aku tidak peduli apakah ini adalah suatu akhir ataukah awal mula. Tapi yang jelas, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berada di sisi Naruto.

Setidaknya, aku bisa bersandar padanya seperti saat ini…

Kami jalan sambil saling bergandengan tangan di sebuah jalan yang semakin sepi, di hari Natal bersama salju putih yang turun perlahan.

Aku dan Naruto.

Bersama…

.

.

**The End**

.

A/N

Oke, ini abal dan gaje abissss!

Endingnya aneeehhhh bangetttt!

Luna minta review aja ya, sementara itu, Luna mau jedot-jedotin kepala ke dinding dulu!

Eh, tapi Luna jadi pengen buat sekuelnya…

Eh, tapi, kalo buat sekuelnya, abalnya jadi dua kali lipat dong?

*pundung di pojokan*

*Ke-pd-an ilang* hiks… boleh minta ripiu?


End file.
